A screw anchor or screw pile is used as a building foundation. The screw or pile anchor is driven into the ground and carries the structure's load. Helical bearing plates connected to the shaft of the helical pile transfer the load to the soil. A drive tool connects the helical pile to a powered drive head to screw the helical pile into the ground. Extension members can be connected between the drive tool and the helical pile to extend the length to which the anchor can be screwed into the ground.
A conventional helical pile 11 and drive tool 11 are shown in FIG. 1. An end of the helical pile 11 has openings 12 in the pipe wall that are aligned with openings 13 in the drive tool 14 such that a drive pin assembly can be inserted through the openings 12 and 13 to secure the drive tool 14 to the helical pile 11. An operator of the powered drive head machinery has difficulty connecting the drive tool 14 to the helical pile 11. An installer holds the helical pile 11 while the operator attempts to align the drive tool 14 with the helical pile 11. However, controlling the drive tool 14 to precisely align the drive tool with the helical pile 11 is difficult and requires additional assistance from the installer.
An axial end 15 of the drive tool 14 is substantially planar, i.e., the entirety of the axial end 15 is equidistant from a flange 16 of the drive tool 14, thereby creating a possible pinch point between the axial end 15 of the drive tool 14 and an axial end 17 of the helical pile 11 during alignment and insertion of the helical pile 11. The installer's fingers can be pinched between the axial ends of the drive tool and helical pile when aligning the helical pile 11 with the drive tool 14 and inserting the helical pile in the drive tool socket 18. Accordingly, a need exists for easily, quickly and safely connecting the helical pile to the drive tool.
Similar problems exist when aligning and connecting an extension member between the drive tool 14 and the helical pile 11. Extension members are connected between the drive tool 14 and the helical pile 11 to increase the overall length of a helical pile assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for quickly and safely connecting an extension member between a drive tool and an helical pile.